One Man, One Year, and Two Sides of a Whole
by Puppyfriend
Summary: Noel comes to learn about a different side of a certain strawberry blonde girl. Noerah, post-game alternate timeline. Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII-2 or any of its characters.


Aaanddd I'm back with another random story! I wrote this around 2 months ago to enter into a fanfiction competition. Unfortunately, I didn't win (why would I XD) but it was a fun experience, and since it is now over I thought, "why not share it on the legit fanfiction page?"

This story takes place after the ending of the game, but with the events of the ending skipped and instead changed to an epic super happy ending :D Noerah!

It's not my best story, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was strange.

And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fathom why.

It had been happening for a few days now. She would politely decline any offers for lunch, dinner, and even a quick stroll by the water. Then, she would disappear for hours, without a single trace. He didn't think anything of it at first. Perhaps she just wanted to be alone. But when it happened again two days later, he began to worry.

Why?

The question buzzed around in his mind, never ceasing. It was like an itch he couldn't scratch. By the fourth day, he couldn't stand it anymore.

"What's wrong?" It was just two simple words, but it was enough to convey his message.

But no matter how many times he tried, he received the same, automated answer. She would shake her head and give him her usual smile. "Nothing's wrong, Noel. Don't worry about it."

Like a robot.

He tried to search for an answer, a clue, anything, but to no avail. Regardless of whom he asked –Lebreau, Hope, even Lightning – he was awarded with only evasiveness.

It was definitely strange.

He had found her once in New Academia's shopping district, seemingly searching for something. Perhaps she had lost something, and just didn't want to trouble him. She was certainly someone who would think that. But the moment she saw him, she had jumped in surprise, panicked, quickly regained her composure, forced a smile, and repeated the same achromatic answer.

"Don't worry about it."

It was becoming one of Noel's most hated words.

* * *

By the fifth day, it was driving him crazy.

Why was Serah avoiding him? Why wouldn't she tell him what was wrong? One question replaced another, in a cycle that never seemed to end. It was something he didn't understand: he was someone who had experienced the end of the world, and survived. So why was something so seemingly insignificant driving him insane?

He forced himself to calm down- why was he so hung up on it anyway? - And tried unsuccessfully to drive her out of his thoughts. Frustrated and out of patience, he growled loudly before stomping out of the beach house. He needed some air.

Strawberry blonde peeked out from the door, blue eyes following Noel as he paced back and forth along the beach, occasionally kicking up some sand which in turn blew into his eyes.

"He's just like a kid," she murmured, giggling softly.

Behind her, Hope broke into a small grin, "It's been nearly a week. That would be the logical reaction…though the guilt is certainly excruciating."

Her eyes lingered on Noel for a few more seconds before she turned to face Hope. "It's only one more day, he'll live," she answered playfully.

"Live through another day of evasiveness from the whole town? While I am impressed at the influence you have, it certainly is cruel, Serah."

She smiled. "I know."

* * *

He had given up on directing his anger at the sand; his eyes were suffering the consequences. Instead he opted to a long stroll around New Academia, where he hoped the bustling crowd could clear him of the thoughts that had been haunting him for nearly a week.

So far, it wasn't working.

His mind continued to wander back to the same thing despite his efforts, and although a few people had invited him to spend time with them, his mind constantly (and annoyingly) drifted back to Serah, and his distractedness had eventually caused them to lose interest.

He tried other things, but quickly picked up on his lack of concentration. The thoughts would emerge from time to time, and regardless of how many times he pushed it away, it always found a way back.

It was impossible. He was stupid to even think it would work.

He returned to New Bodhum just as the sun dipped below the horizon. Exhausted and confused, he closed his eyes, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Noel, wake up."

His blinked, pupils attempting to adjust to the morning light "Serah…?"

"Noel, we need to talk."

He grew concerned at her tone- it was urgent, and he quickly sat up, examining her pristine features which were tight with distress and worry. His mouth opened, attempting unsuccessfully to form sentences, until he gave up and opted for the simplest answer instead.

"O-okay, talk."

She clenched at her arm. "C…can we go somewhere first?"

Noel nodded swiftly, and followed Serah outside and towards the NORA beach house. It was eerily quiet, although he did not notice due to his preoccupation with the strawberry blonde girl. He furrowed his brows, lost in thought. If she wanted to talk, wouldn't a more private place be suitable?

She bit her lip before opening the door and gesturing for him to enter. He stepped inside, wary of the unnatural darkness that seemed to surround the room.

What was-

"SURPRISE!"

All of a sudden, Noel Kriess found himself surrounded by no less than 50 people and covered in streams of confetti.

He blinked. "S-serah-"

She shot him a quick "sorry!" before disappearing into the crowd.

What?

"She's quite the actress, isn't she?" Hope was suddenly next to him, a small chuckle escaping his lips as he watched his blank expression.

A few seconds passed before he was able to generate an answer. "She's got to be, considering I was lied to for five straight days."

"Ah, I apologize for that myself. I was…persuaded." And with that, he left.

The day passed by in a blur- Noel didn't really remember most of it. All he could recall was the endless shouts of "congratulations!" and "cheers!", but that was about it.

It only occurred to him that night that what Serah had been doing for the past few days…was for him. That triggered another question: What was it for?

The door to his room opened with a soft creak, and he was met with a familiar set of blue eyes. Serah smiled sheepishly before entering the room and settling down on the edge of his bed.

"Serah."

She avoided his gaze, fingers nervously fidgeting with her chequered skirt.

He smiled. "All right. You're forgiven."

She looked up at him, her expression blank. Then, as if finally digesting his words, she broke into a huge grin. "I'm so relieved! You have no idea how guilty I was feeling."

Guilty? As far as Noel knew, she thoroughly enjoyed teasing him to no end. But just this time, he let it slide.

"Speaking of that…what was that party for, anyway?"

Serah let out a small laugh before replying, "Oh, it was to celebrate your birthday, Noel."

Huh? Birthday?

"But I don't have a birthday."

He didn't know his own birthday, let alone have ever told anyone when it was.

"Of course you do, silly! Here, hold out your hand." She took out a small, beautifully wrapped box from her pocket, placing it in his outstretched hand.

"Don't you realize? It's been a year since we met."

Inside the box was a small keychain, a charm that resembled Mog dangling from its chains.

"It's handmade…so it's not very good."

He shook his head. "No…it's perfect. Thank you, Serah." Pulling her into a hug, he ignored the slight heat that rushed to his cheeks. Her frame relaxed, and he felt her arms wrap themselves around his back.

"Happy Birthday, Noel."

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D

I'd be very happy if you could leave a review, it makes me happy every time~

Ciao!

Puppyfriend


End file.
